Heretofore in the building construction field, it was known to provide a modular unit of multi-functional character, which units could be assembled in multiple numbers, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,133, granted Oct. 17, 1978 to Rodger et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,767, granted Feb. 3, 1970 to Pincus, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,574, granted Feb. 8, 1977 to van der Lely.
In Rogers et al., it was recognized that the pre-fabricated section of a building could be of the dimension of a shipping container for ease in transport to the building site. Rogers et al., is directed to combining different room element sections to form the multiple sectional pre-fabricated container-sized structure to be transported to the building site.
In a military application there is a Sealift Self Defense Containerization of a Tactical Support System wherein different living environment shipping containers were mounted on and lashed with standard lashing to the deck of a ship. Typically, the system provide for a four helicopter detachment system which included modular units of a maintenance station, a command center, personnel quarters, each of standard shipping container size.
It was also recognized that a specific portable individual cell could be pre-fabricated, transported, and added to an existing prison for expansion, as shown in Faerber, U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,019, granted Apr. 4, 1967, and Schlatter et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,152, granted May 27, 1983.
In the shipping container field, it was known to horizontally interconnect shipping containers by a double connector, so that two undersized units (approx. 20 feet in length) could be connected lengthwise to provide a full sized standard I.S.O. container (approx. 40 feet), as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,439, granted Aug. 3, 1976 to DiMartino. Other connectors include U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,251, granted July 15, 1980 to DiMartino, U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,439, granted Aug. 10, 1976 to DiMartino and U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,511, granted Aug. 14, 1973 to Racy. While these connectors would connect the containers, the connectors did not provide vertical self-tightening and self-levelling as would be necessarily suitable for multiple-storey container building construction.
While the aforesaid prior art represented attempts to provide modular construction with modules of trailer borne shipping container sized units, the prior art was nevertheless directed to modules which contained multi-functional intergrated living environment characteristics, similar in certain respects to a home trailer. It was also the direction of the prior art to take up the bearing stresses of the building structure with both horizontal and vertical structual support members. Standard lashing was also often provided to tighten and hold the shipping container units.
Now, however, there is provided by the present invention, a novel modular multi-storey construction in which there is a plurality of modules, with each module or sets of modules having a distinct specific individual living environment function, and which modules can be assembled in diverse manner to form a complete multi-storey building, and wherein substantially the entire building stress is taken up by the vertical structural members, with self-tightening, self-levelling vertical locking connectors to effectively provide the multi-storey building.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a novel building construction system.
It is another principal object of the present invention to provide a novel prison construction system and configuration.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide novel vertical locking, self-tightening and self-levelling connectors for providing structurally sound vertical support of the aforesaid building.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a building system as aforesaid in which expansion in both size and function is readily achievable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide novel utilities conduit construction integrally formed with the building system configuration.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a novel gutter/drainage system for the building system.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a building system as aforesaid with novel horizontal connecting members.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a building system as aforesaid which is of practical design, and which is readily constructed using relatively inexpensive shipping container elements and other readily manufactured components, and yet is safe and practical in use for the intended purpose of the specific building.
The aforesaid, as well as other objects and advantages as will become apparent from a reading of the following description, the adjoined claims, and the drawings.